


Dizzy and Alliteration

by SleepyChaoticEntity



Series: Writober 2019 [24]
Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Date Night, F/M, Gen, M/M, stressed beans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:27:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27196468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SleepyChaoticEntity/pseuds/SleepyChaoticEntity
Summary: Barry and Kravitz come up with a double date surprise for the twins.
Relationships: Angus McDonald & Taako, Barry Bluejeans & Angus McDonald, Barry Bluejeans/Lup, Kravitz & Angus McDonald, Kravitz/Taako (The Adventure Zone), Lup & Angus McDonald
Series: Writober 2019 [24]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1958329
Kudos: 6





	Dizzy and Alliteration

**Author's Note:**

> I hated writing this. So many words that start with d. I hated it. D is my least favourite letter now.

Barry and Kravitz, dedicated dates of the most desultory duo the multiplanar verse would doubtlessly ever discern, had devised a plan. 

Lately work had been disquieting. An influx of souls to collect had been decorous, to the degree everyone had already been delegated a duty, but the sudden deluge of degenerates defying the laws of life and death? They weren’t ready for that. Not to mention the developments and touch-ups Taako’s Amazing School of Magick was undergoing. Doubtlessly, they were all in need of downtime.

So the dandy didactic dudes cleared things with Ren and the Raven Queen, who had both determined duplicate decisions as they did. Breaking the news to the twins had been a delight, both of them initially worried everything had been taken care of but ultimately were ecstatic to finally be able to spend time together. Was that night filled with unspeakable acts shared between laughing fools? Perhaps.

The next day started dilatorily, the four of denizens dozing in until midday and waking to dragging kisses. The days designers had decided their own diacritic date designs, and started preparing their domestic partners for said dates. 

Taako and Kravitz stole Angus out from under Lucas’s nose and went on a family date, drifting through Goldcliff until Hurley and Sloan became displeased with their dawdling and dared them to a race. Barry took Lup out to a dingy bar to play a game that they had played decades ago. (They were gambling for shoes.) (Lup was delighted and charmed by this.)

After a few hours of that they met back up directly for dinner at a determined de novo diner. Taako and Lup sat next to eachother, their distinct mans on their other sides with Angus between them. The twins, as expected, dissed and dissected each dish, Angus even joining in on their fun. After dinner Barry and Lup returned Angus to Lucas’s school, allowing Taako and Kravitz to go on a walk by themselves.

Eventually they returned home, Kravitz and Barry ensuring they arrived at the same time. Instead of going inside they went around to the back yard, where there had been fairy lights strung up, and a small speaker, to play music.

And they danced dizzily, dazed until dawn.


End file.
